Back to School
by amsrule
Summary: Max and flock have split up, after finding their parents. Now Max is going back to a regular school. But what happens when she meets and old friend and invisible sparks fly?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Fang, or Sam. I do own characters in future chappies though!!!

* * *

She walked up the few stairs unto the stage. There she stood, overlooking the crowd of friends and classmates. Today, she was back to her usual, slightly tanned, brown-eyed, blonde-haired self today, instead to the persona she had become over the first semester of school. She knew they were gaping at her, so she quickly explained.

"Yeah, I look different. But, whatever, right?" She laughed nervously. "Umm, actually, today is my last day here, cause I'm moving, so I would just like to say good-bye and finish off with a song I wrote. I would like to dedicate this song to an old friend of mine, who goes by…well…this is to you, Fang."

The moment the name rolled off her lips, she could see his dark brown eyes piercing her own, which were the usual golden brown today. She forced her self to look away, muttering, "Hit it, Sam." The young boy named Sam pressed the play button on the stereo. The music began to flow from the machine, and soon the blonde followed.

Singing gracefully, she hit every note with perfect precision. As she dragged out the last note, she took a deep breath.

The auditorium filled with wondrous applause, friends cheering, boys whistling. But, she was only paying attention to one boy in the crowd. The dark boy stared at her, his face showing no emotion. She thanked them all and ran out, dashing for the alleyway beside the building. She then shed her jacket, spread her wings, and took off into the air.

**

* * *

Sound of a movie screeching to a pause**

**A/N: Wait a moment, you probably don't know who or what the freaking heck I'm talking about here so why don't I rewind a bit, back to the beginning.**

** Rewinding sound

* * *

**

Ok, well, I wanted to keep going but I decided it would be a bigger cliffy if I stopped it here. And now, before I close up, I have a quick question. Above, I mentioned the persona she had become over the year. I want you all to vote on which persona she should take up. Now, she should not be recognizable by any of her old friends or aquaintences so remember that. And if u have another suggestion, feel free to let me know, and I'll add it to the vote.

VOTE FOR 1:

_1) Sweet and Innocent (Blonde hair, blue eyes)_

_2) School Girl (Red-head, green eyes)_

_3) Normal (Brown hair, brown eyes)_

_4) Rough/Tough (Black hair, lavender eyes) (this one is my personal fave)_

Well, let me know, and REVIEW!!!


	2. Authors Note PLZ READ!

Ok, well, before I go back and rewind to the beginning, I thought I would give a bit description of the characters and such. I am doing this cause I don't know how to incorporate all of this into the story so here it is.

It all started when Max found out that her dad was Jeb. Her mother was dead so she went to live with her stepmother, Anne. Yes, this is the Anne from the second book. She also lives with her older blood-sister, Danielle, who is 18.

At first, the entire flock stayed at Anne's with Max. But that was just until they found their families and left. First was Nudge, then Gazzy and Angel. Then Iggy's parents begged for him to come back and he did. Lastly, was Fang. She hasn't seen any of them for 2 ½ years.

Max originally, in my opinion, has blonde hair and golden brown eyes. But, in this story she changes her hair and eye color and other things too. I am sorry but I kinda took the morph idea from someone. I am really sorry but I'm not exactly sure who at this point… So, if it was you, plz let me know and I'm terribly sorry. I needed a way for her to be unrecognizable.

So, basically, the fake name she uses at school is Melissa, which will be addressed in the next chappie.

Ummm, oh, yeah! This story actually began as an English Writing Assignment. We had to use sensory words in a story so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit to descriptive or whatever. I think I did good.

And for my poll, everyone has voted for #4, which was Rough/Tough, so that is the one I will be using I guess. Well, watch out for the upcoming updates!!!

-Amber


	3. School Time

Knock, Knock, Knock "Come on, Max!" Danielle shouted. "I have to get ready for school too!" The girl named Max sighed.

"Sorry Dani, I'll be out in a sec." True to her word, she was out seconds later, wrapped in a towel, her brown hair dripping wet. "So you're a brunette now?" Danielle asked, sidestepping to allow her sister into the hall.

"New year, new me!" Max explained. "So, whaddya think?" She fluttered her round blue eyes as she struck a small pose. "Brunette…or red-head again?" Her hair instantly changed into a deep and her eyes became a brilliant bright green. Danielle's dull brown eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh My God, I love it! … Now let me in." The teen pushed her way into the bathroom. Max chuckled lightly, as if to her own private joke, as she head down the hall, her feet slideing across the velvety carpet. She jumped quickly into her own large room, her eyes darting away to avoid the black door to the right of her own; the door that help all of those painful memories.

* * *

Today, she had decided to wear a knee-length black skirt with skull leggings, a black muscle tank, and her skater tennis shoes. You could also make out the small fake bird tattoo on her shoulder. Max had just finished hooking her favorite necklace, a simple silver chain, around her neck when she heard a scream. She laughed at the quick clanging of the faucet as she ran to the bathroom. Danielle stepped out, donned in her robe, sputtering.

"You used up all the hot water!" she yelled out. Max dodged out of the way as she ran to the kitchen. There, setting plates on the table for breakfast, was her stepmother. "Hey!" she greeted, before sitting down by her plate. Danielle joined the two moments later, obviously still fuming over the shower incident.

The toast was burnt and the coffee was bitter. The pancakes were a bit too buttery and the sausage was spicy. But, all-in-all, it wasn't that bad. After all, Anne was still learning how to cook. Breakfast and the rest of the morning schedule went by without any (more) problems.

* * *

Unfortunatly, the time comes when you have to venture to school. Max was actually a bit excited to be going to school today, as it was her third year of high school. (and if you can't figure it out, she's 17 and she's a senior) Max quickly chose this years new persona. The first year, she was simple the sweet and innocent new girl with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her sophomore year, she was a total school girl, with red hair and green eyes. This year, she was going with a Tough You-don't-want-to-mess-with-me-or-I'll-kick-your-butt look.

* * *

As she and Dani exited the wooden door, they waved goodbye to Anne. The walk to school was peaceful. The air smelt rainy and musty and you could see the dew in the silky, moist grass. They only lived 2 blocks away from the school so the had become used to walking.

"You planned that this morning, didn't you?" Danielle asked all of a sudden.

"Eh, maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Max solidly replied. She kept her face straight, not giving away a bit of emotion. She didn't get how Fang was able to act so impassive all of the time, how he couldn't just be alive and free.

Danielle growled and Max couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing.

* * *

She and Danielle attended Riverdale High School. It was an older building that smelt of decayed garbage in one half and mildewy in the other half. This year, her classes were in the mildewy half. She had no classes with Danielle, who was a senior, but she had a few classes with her friends Mara and Lita, who were twin sisters. Max was exceptionally bright, as she was taking AP Math, AP Science, and Advanced Language Arts. She also had to take Social Studies, Gym (the best, with her mutant strength and ajility), and her elective was art. She was surprisingly, an excellent artist. At first, she didn't like it, because it reminded her to much of Fang, but now she is the Teacher's pet and she loves to draw and paint.

* * *

The first day back to school was going great, even if it was only the beginning of second period. Second period was sophomore elective period, so in Max's case, she had Art. She walked in, greeting the teacher as usual and sitting in her usual seat in the back right-hand corner. She looked forward to another boring school year when HE walked in the door.

She pressed her hand to her heart and her heart skipped a beat. Above the scraping of stools, humming of the music performers, and the roaring students talking and gossiping, she could hear that voice; the one she hadn't heard in forever. No, he couldn't be here now, it's not possible. Yeah, it must be a mistake. But of course, Max proved her facts when she saw him turn to her and walk towards her. She began to worry that he had recognized her but he simply sat down in the seat beside her quietly. "Hi. Welcome to Ms. Grundy's art class. I'm Ma-Melissa." She had almost said Max but she caught herself and used her fake name, the one she had chosen to use at school.

He turned to her silently with a nod of recognition. But, as she hadn't expected, he replied.

"Hey, I'm…"

* * *

Yes, i am so evil to have cut you off like that, but i couldn't help it. Any guesses as to who it is? And i'm sorry about the choppyness of this chappie. I went back and forth between describing stuff and stuff with the actual characters. Well, let me know what you think in a review!!! 


	4. Authors Note 2 PLZ READ!

Hey, sorry about another authors note but I forgot to add a few things in the beginning. First, when I described the morphing power, I forgot to add that when she morphs, she can pull her wings into her and they morph into skin kinda. So, that's how she's able to wear the muscle tank. Just thought I'd explain that.

And, where I said she had a few classes with her friends Mara and Lita, I decided to take them out of this story. So, don't worry about them and forget about them. I will add a few friends in their place. The first will be Maria. The other is Maria's boyfriend, Ichiro. Ichiro is Japanese, FYI. Umm, I'll have descriptions of them in later chapters.

And that's all for now, so, watch out for the next update, coming soon!

_**-AMSRULE**_


	5. Author's Note 3 PLZ READ!

Ok, sorry for ANOTHER authors note but once again, I forgot some names. The flock's real names are below…

Max- Maximum Batchleder(sp?) (Melissa Martinez at school)

Fang- Jason Micheals

Iggy- Jeff Griffiths

Nudge- Monique Williams

Gazzy- Dylan Smith

Angel- Ariel Smith

Well, that's all for that and I promise the second real chapter will be up very soon. 2morrow, Thursday, or Friday at the least!

-AMSRULE


	6. Art Class and Math Class

**Back to School- Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Max Ride but I do own Danielle!**

He turned to her silently with a nod of recognition. But, as she hadn't expected, he replied.

"Hey, I'm Jason…Jason Michaels."

"Nice to meet you Jason." Max said politely with a small smile. She was saved embarrassment as the rustling stopped and the teacher scraped her chalk across the board, introducing herself.

"Ok class, first off, I would like you all to introduce yourselves to the class. Stand, state your name and your favorite art form. After that, I will release you to a free draw period. Feel free to draw or create anything you would like and then bring it up to me once finished. Alrighty then, Laura, how about you start us off."

I watched and listened politely as students in turn introduced themselves. I smiled knowingly as one of my best friends, Maria, stood. "I'm Maria and I like to draw and doodle in pen." I quietly sank into my own memories while the next row began.

I remember when it was the first day of school in my sophomore year.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in class and she came in and sat in her assigned seat beside me. I ignored her and began picking at the edges of the smooth desk. I furtively glanced over at her paper, on which she was absentmindedly doodling. She sat back and set down her red pen. I heard the popping as she cracked her knuckles. I peered over at her paper and I was truly amazed.

"Wow, that's good." I said before I could stop myself. She looked over at me sheepishly.

"Nah. Just some simple doodles."

"Doodles!" I exclaimed. "Well, you are an amazing artist. I'm Melissa."

She simply nodded and said, "I'm Maria."

FLASHBACK ENDS

After that, we began hanging out more. We became the best of friends. I even helped her get her boyfriend, Ichiro.

I felt a rustle beside me and immediately looked around. All those years of being on the lookout kicked in. I relaxed as He spoke.

"Jason. Charcoal and Pencil shading." He muttered simply. Yep, that's Fang with his few-word replies. Looking toward the front of the room, I saw Ms. Grundy positively beaming. Not many people in her classes enjoyed charcoal.

I stood as Jason sat and introduced myself. "Hi! I'm Melissa and although I love all art forms, I like to draw with pencil or paint."

Ms. Grundy applauded and then sent us off to work on our own. As usual, I got straight to work. My small nubby pencil glided across the paper as I sketched out my painting.

After I had finished the rough pencil sketch, I sat back and took a deep breath. I snuck a peek at Jason's drawing and I almost gasped. I never know he had that much talent. His face was taut with concentration but his hand moved swiftly and gently. First he had a rough outline and now he was using charcoal to shade it in. He began with the lighter areas and worked his way to the darker ones. I couldn't quite tell what it was that was being depicted on the canvas but I could tell it was going to be good.

He seemed to have sensed me watching him as his pencil abruptly stopped and his head snapped over in my direction. I promptly looked back at my own sketch and pretended to be studying it. When I felt his gaze leave me, I began to paint.

Sticking my thin brush into the gooey paint, I coated it with a dark black. As I lifted the paintbrush to the canvas I smelt that strong putrid smell that is fresh paint. It was almost as bad as the antiseptic smell from the school.

I pushed away all of the old evil memories and let my brush roll across the paper. I quietly began painting over the pencil outline of the bed. And then the walls. And then the amp sitting on the floor.

That's when I switched colors. I used my smallest brush to paint the two people in the painting. The male was sitting in a chair, strumming a guitar (ahem...Fang…ahem) and the female was sitting beside the bed (ahem…me…ahem), watching the man with great interest. When I had added the final detail and had finished shading the 3-D walls, I stood. I was about to grab my painting only to find that Jason was already up there.

Ms. Grundy called everyone to her attention and she pointed out Jason's drawing. Every time she did a free draw day, the first project to be brought to her was hung up and she pointed out its strengths and weaknesses. From the back row, I couldn't see it real well but I could hear Ms. Grundy. Normally, all she realy does is the bad things, the areas that need to be improved, but now she was excitedly pointing out how well Jason had used the charcoal and such.

Once she finished her rant, the class brought up their finished products and set them on her desk. Just as I set mine down, the bell rang.

Grabbing my books, I head to the front of the room. I just HAD to his drawing. Once I saw it, I gasped.

It was…me. I mean, not me-Melissa, but me-Max. I was flying upward, my head bent back, my legs bent, my wings folded in slightly. He had even shaded in some wind.

Someone stepped up behind me and I instantly turned. Looking up, I met those deep brown eyes.

"Your piece is really really really good. Where did you get the idea?" I didn't mean to ask that last question but it came out anyway. Thankfully, he replied.

"Thanks. And, it was…well, just an old friend." He visibly saddened and I felt really bad. I bid him a good-bye and head to my next class, AP Math. I took my seat and watched as old friends and people I had never met walked through the doorway.

Mr. Caldwell was just about to start class when the door creaked open. A young man in dark clothing (which looked awefully familiar) walked up to the teacher and handed him what I recognized as Ms. Grundy's pass. He turned and took the only available seat, which was to my left. _Well whaddya know?_

"We meet again…" He whispered jokingly. I smiled for a second but then turned my attention to Mr. Caldwell, who had begun explaining the curriculum this year. Of course, that didn't work as I slipped into my thoughts.

_I can't believe Fang is in my math class! I really hope he won't be in any of my other classes. It's hard enough being in one class with him…Fang…_

* * *

Well, sorry for being so long but here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading and now please REVIEW!!!

-AMSRULE


	7. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

Hello…

Hello…

And yes, I bet you are all pissed off at me for yet ANOTHER authors note. But this one is important, I promise.

I realize that this is not one of my best stories… so I am going to revise it all. I want to continue it but I have to fix it first. I am not deleting this one yet, for those of you who will reply to this 'chapter' but once I get the new one up, this one will be permanently deleted.

So, yes, thanks to everyone who informed me of all of the mistakes (especially the gigantic high school one). And there will not be so many authors notes in that one, I am still so very sorry about that…lolz!

Well, I will get to revising and hope to have it back up soon…And thanks for all your support!

-AMSRULE


	8. AN UPDATE!

So yeah… Hi…

Sorry…

Its been about 3 or so years since I've done anything major here on . Got into novel writing, left behind the fanfics. And I'm 17, finishing up high school and moving on to college so yeah... life is busy. But I am determined to try and make a comeback. Not that I have any readers anymore... *facepalm* but one can hope, right?

If you're out there… let me know! Please!

So I am going to take down most of my stories and maybe start redoing a few, make em much better! If there are any specific ones you really like, let me know and I'll see what I can do? I also have a few ideas for some newer ones so hopefully I can get started on those as well. I'm posting this note on all remaining stories to just... get the word out I guess? Sorry to those of you who dislike authors notes, and I do apologize again to those who get this multiple times. But yeah... thanks guys.

All in all... I'm glad to be back!


End file.
